


Still Breathing

by Huntress8611



Series: An Odd Friendship [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Yes, I totally used the title of a Green day song, but it fits and Green Day rocks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally used the title of a Green day song, but it fits and Green Day rocks!

Oreius woke up to a knock at his door. Looking outside, he could tell it was around midnight. Curious as to who was awake this late, he stood up and went to open the door, he looked down to see Peter. 

The two had struck up an odd friendship over the past few months, starting after Oreius was injured in a battle and refused to stay in the medical wing, forcing Peter to help. 

"Peter? What's wrong?" he asked quietly. 

Peter just stood there shivering, and the centaur gently led him into his room, having him sit on the bed before settling next to him. Pulling the king into a one-armed hug, Oreius asked again, "What's wrong, Peter. You know you can tell me." 

Peter, leaning into the hug, mumbled "I dunno, I just, I don't have a clue. I just woke up and couldn't breathe right. Didn't wanna go to the med wing, and that's where my siblings would take me. Came here instead." Oreius pulled Peter into a proper hug, letting him attempt to snuggle closer. 

Tightening the hug, he rested his chin on Peter's hair. "Can you breathe okay now?" he asked, concerned.

"It's a little better. It's still hard to breathe, though. I dunno what's wrong. This hasn't ever happened before." mumbled Peter. Oreius moved so that he was hugging Peter from behind, and started massaging circles over Peter's lungs.

"Better or worse?" he asked.

"Better. Slowly, but getting better. Thanks," Peter murmured, leaning back against him. 

As Peter started to drift off, he moved so he was once again holding him in a normal hug. Once Peter was sleeping, Oreius stood up, carrying Peter back to his room and laying him on his bed. He scribbled a quick note, saying that he had brought Peter back to his room after he fell asleep and hoped he felt better in the morning before going back to his room and going to sleep. 

When Peter woke up the next morning, he noticed he was in his own bed. He also noticed that there was a note taped to his shirt. He read the note, smiled, and got ready for his day, glad he had made such a wonderful friend.


End file.
